


Before the Luthors

by QueenTeen19



Series: Lena Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor-centric, baby lena, for the lena luthor appreciation week, my headcanon that lena remembers bits and pieces of her biological mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTeen19/pseuds/QueenTeen19
Summary: Lena distinctly remembers her life before the Luthors.





	Before the Luthors

Lena remembers her mother singing softly to her as she rocked her to sleep in her starred-cover room. The hypnotic swirl of white, blue, and red twinkling dots and the allure of her mother’s voice brought her to sleep. She remembers always waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs and how her mouth water and her stomach growled at the aroma. She gets up and yawns and walks on the cool wooden floor and somehow was always able to catch her place her plate on the table. Her mother would kiss her head and ruffle her hair as Lena ate her food.

She remembers the smell of plumerias perfume that her mother always worn, how at home she felt when she was with her mother. Lena remembers the feeling love and safe. She wishes that she could go back to that as she plasters on a fake smile as Lillian practically gushes about Lex’s achievements but hers is not once bought up. Very distantly she recalls her mother pulling her into her lap as they look at the sunset. She remembers lending back on her mother’s chest and breathing in the clear air and feeling the wind whip through her hair. How the light hit the just right and it looks like they have a halo around them.

“ _ mo iníon álainn.”   _ Her voice having an Irish lilt.

So distant and far away.

But the memory Lena remembers the most is the one where she’s saying goodbye. Her mother’s eyes are filled unshed as she touches her face, her hair, and her clothes. Lena remembers standing there confused, holding her large teddy bear close to her chest. She remembers her mother’s watery smile but never her face, not the shape of her nose, not the shape of her eyes, or the color of her eyes, nor the color of her hair or the length of it. The lips quiver ever so slightly as she stays strong for her. Lena remembers being engulfed into a tight embrace, the wetness on her cheek, and she remembers the last words that her mother says to her.

_ “mo iníon álainn, Is grá liom tú.” _

 

 


End file.
